Strangest Years Of Our Lives
by Fwego
Summary: Its now years after Kaname was born and now we follow him through life. His adventures, his challenges.
1. Years Later

It had been years since the birth of Kaname Sohma everything was going great for the family. Kaname was now five years old and very lively. He was just like his father in almost every way. This of course made Tohru very happy and extremely proud. Kaname was currently on the floor, playing with his little cat doll that Tohru had made him. It was his favorite color: orange. He giggled and laid down on his back, holding the cat doll in the air. "Come on Captain! Let's go in space!" He threw the doll in the air. "Launch!"

Tohru laughed as she watched from the kitchen. "Kaname its time to eat!" He sat bolt upright and with his toy cat, ran to the kitchen and blinked up at his high chair. He was suddenly scooped up by a pair of hands and set in his chair. "There you go." Kyo smiled. "Daddy!" He chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. "Having fun with Captain are we?" he asked. The little boy nodded, "Yeah." "Are you both hungry?" Once again a nod. "Tohru what are we eating?" Kyo asked.

"Leek stew for me and Kaname and for you salmon." She smiled. He groaned, "No wonder I smelled something foul." "I made you salmon." she blinked in confusion. "I heard." he gently pushed her cheeks together, "You strange woman." She blushed profusely and despite his pushing on her face, frowned in her funny way, "You're always picking on me!" she whined. "You make it easy." he smiled and kissed her forehead. She relaxed and went back to smiling again.

"Food! Food!" Kaname interrupted them. They laughed and Tohru brought him his plate. "Here you go Kaname. It's something new." He blinked and smelled his food, pulling a face of disgust. She blinked, "You either?" He shook his head. "No." "You have to at least try it Kaname." Kyo frowned, for once acting the stern parent. The boy's brown eyes flickered in anger but didn't dare speak out against his parents so he took a forkful and tasted it. "EW EW EW!" he gasped and wiped on his tongue. Kyo sighed, "Well at least he tried it… I can share some of my salmon with him."

He took the plate away and Kaname seemed glad it was gone. He handed him his plate of salmon and the boy just dove into it. When he was finished Kyo ate the rest of it and put the plate in the sink. Tohru enjoyed all of the leek stew she wanted and put the rest in the fridge. Kaname played with his doll. "Hey Daddy." "Yeah kiddo?" "You're a master right?" he blinked, "Of Karate?" Kyo nodded, "Yeah, but I don't ask my students to call me that, just like with Grandpa." "Can you teach me too?" he asked. This didn't seem to surprise Kyo at all. "When you're a little older." "Aw!" he whined. He was then taken out of his chair and set down on the ground. "Big boys don't whine Kaname." The orange haired boy gasped then nodded, "I'm a big boy! I won't whine!"

"Can I go play outside?" he asked. "Backyard only." was his father's response. He ran out and sat in the grass with his toy. "Captain, what should we explore today? Mount Fuji? Cool!" Tohru giggled and started cleaning the dishes. "He's so imaginative." Kyo went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, gently pulling her closer to him. "Just like his mother, the airhead." "Hey!" she laughed. He kissed her cheek and rocked her from side to side. "Hey Kyo I…" There was a ring at the door and she ran off to answer it.

"Hello Tohru." Yuki smiled. He was with his wife, Machi, and their four and a half year old daughter Suki. "Oh! Hello!" she smiled brightly, "Please, come in!" They went inside and Machi set Suki down on the carpet. "Say hi to Aunty Tohru." Yuki smiled proudly. Suki looked up at her shyly, "H-hi…" "Hello!~" Tohru giggled. "How are things?" Kyo managed to make small talk, even though his instincts said fight. He had sworn never to lose a fight in front of Kaname and so far held that promise. "Great. Suki has been learning how to open up to people more, though she's still very shy." Yuki smiled.

Suki put her hand over her mouth. "Uncle Kyo you have pretty hair…" "Thanks. You look a lot like your dad." he replied. She smiled. She had brown hair but it was cut a bit like Yuki's and she had bright purple eyes so in a way, she was very much like her father. "Thank you Uncle Kyo." Kaname ran inside and was wiping his face. "A stupid fish spat at me!" He had hovered over the small koi pond and one of the bigger of them had, in fact, spat at him. Tohru wiped his face then smiled, "Did you splash the fish back?" He nodded. "Then that's what counts." Kyo put in, "As long as you fought back."

He giggled then smiled at Suki. "Wanna play?" She nodded and the two ran to Kaname's play room. The parents took this time to converse between each other. "So, how are Orochi, Ayame, and Mine?" Tohru asked. "Good. So are Haru, Rin, and their little newborn Hitoshi." "Aw!~ The baby came?! Little Hitoshi?! Aww we have to see him!" Tohru declared. Kyo chuckled, "Right, right."

"So, Orochi has got to be a teenager now huh?" Kyo asked. Yuki nodded, "Yeah, he is. Nii-san's son is getting pretty old." he replied. "He has his father's hair." Tohru smiled, "Nice and silver." "And Hitoshi has lovely black hair. I think he may have white on the tips too!" "I'm just glad a lot of us are married happily and have children with those we love." Yuki smiled warmly at his wife, giving her a peck on the cheek. "I can understand that." Kyo smiled at his wife. Tohru blushed and looked down at her feet in embarrassment.

Kyo leaned over and gave his wife a gentle blow to the ear. "Come on, don't be shy." Yuki chuckled, "That's right, its only us." "Sorry." she giggled, "You know me. I'm shy." "MOMMY!" All parents bolted upright and ran over to the playroom. Kaname was crying, holding his torn Captain doll. "Mommy you have to fix him he's dying!" "How did he break?" Kyo asked. "We were tossing Captain around and he hit the fan and he tore." Kaname managed between hiccups. Tohru took the doll from Kaname and went straight to where she kept her sewing equipment. She quickly and, doing a good job of it, sewed up the little cat and handed him back to the young boy. "Here, see? Captain made it!"

He gasped and latched onto the toy, holding it close and began crying again. "Thank you Mommy!" She kissed his forehead. "It's okay." "Are you okay Suki?" Yuki asked, checking her over. "No I'm okay Daddy." she replied, "Was just the toy." The small girl smiled, "I'm okay Daddy." He picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Daddy and Mommy were just scared. It's okay."

"Hey, why don't you two eat some candy? We still have some chocolate." Tohru smiled. "Yeah!" the two cheered and they ran to the kitchen. "Gee thanks Tohru." Kyo said in a slightly teasing tone, "They'll be hyper for hours." "Sorry." she giggled and walked back to the kitchen to get the kids' candies. The other three parents slowly walked over to find Tohru in confusion as the two young kids ran around in circles due to their candy intake. "I didn't give them much."

"Didn't have to." Machi replied, "Apparently it was enough." Soon enough the two kids wore themselves out and they fell asleep in each other's arms. "How cute." Yuki smiled warmly. He gently scooped up Suki and held her close. "We should leave." Machi nodded, "Right. Goodbye all." Kyo nodded, "See ya." "Bye!" Tohru waved. She then scooped Kaname up, toy and all, and carried him to his room. "What a little adventurer." she giggled. Kyo followed close behind her and chuckled as well, "Yeah, he is."

She put him in his bed and tucked him in, giving their son a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sleep tight sweetheart." Kyo smiled and tapped Tohru shoulder and whispered, "We need to talk." She blinked as he walked out then looked down at Kaname. _'I wonder what he wants...'_ she thought then headed out into the hall. Not finding him there, she looked around until she found him getting ready for bed. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" she blinked in confusion.

"Hey keep an open mind, but I want to ask you something." he pulled his new shirt over himself and walked up to her. "Sure. What is it?" she asked. "I was thinking about… you know… Kaname's old enough now and well…" Tohru starting blinking more and he just came out with it. "I was thinking about making Kaname a sibling." She blushed deeply and stared at him for what seemed an eternity before she slowly nodded. "I… I'd love that Kyo." He smiled warmly, "I knew you would, just somehow." He kissed her and held her close. He knew this would be great. This was the best thing to do.


	2. First Day Of School

It had been a month since Yuki, Machi, and Suki had visited. Kaname was getting ready for school and looked back at his parents. It was his first day of kindergarten and his parents were nervous. In all themselves and walked him over to his school. "Well, today is it. Have a good day and make a new friend, okay?" Tohru smiled at him. "And don't pay attention to anyone who talks about your hair." Kyo told him, somewhat annoyed about what he had went through when he was a child.

"I'll be okay Mommy, Daddy." he smiled. "So don't worry." Kyo smiled, "We won't. Just have a nice day and kick some butt." "N-not literally!" Tohru gasped. Kaname laughed and hugged her. "Bye Mommy!" then he ran inside the school grounds and went to play on the monkey bars. He climbed up to the top and smiled at the small view he had.

"Hi!" He nearly fell over when a girl had suddenly said that in his ear. "Hi!" he gasped and clung onto the bars. She giggled, "You're funny." He looked at her and his eyes widened. She was pretty! She had golden hair and forest green eyes. He blushed a bit. "No I'm not." Just then another of the same girl game up. Twins? "I'm Hatsumi." the first girl smiled. "And I'm Naomi." the second one told him. "Kaname." he blinked. Wow this was confusing. 'Hatsumi' hugged him, making him almost fall off, again. "Ah!" he had no choice but to cling onto her.

She let go and ran off. "Come on Naomi!" 'Naomi' then chased after her. "Bye!" Hatsumi called back and waved. He blushed and waved back. "Bye…" Just then the class bell rang and he raced inside. Their teacher was the last in and she smiled, "Hello class. My name is Mrs. Hideki."

Soon enough classes ended and he found his parents outside waiting for him. He ran up to them and took their hands. "Mommy! Daddy!" "Hey, how was your day sweetie?" she smiled and kissed his forehead. "Good. I learned the that a turtle can swim and that kitties and doggies can get along." he smiled, "And I know how to write my name!" "That's great!" she smiled brightly. "Good job." Kyo nodded. He giggled. He was having a great day. "Make any new friends?" Kyo asked. Kaname suddenly blushed and looked down at his feet. "Y-yeah kind of."

"Kind of?" his father blinked. "There's this girl…" Kaname couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. Both his parents blinked in shock then looked at each other. A girl? Did that mean… "Kaname what about this girl?" she asked. "Sh-she was pretty." he blushed. "And nice. She let me have a cookie at snack time." Tohru grinned and giggled. "Oh really?" Kyo smiled down at him, "Seems like you like this girl." Kaname gasped and shook his head, his face a deep red. "No!" Both parents inwardly laughed at their child's insistence.

"Oh Kaname!" Tohru smiled down at her son, "How would you like it if you had a little brother or sister?" He blinked then smiled. "I'd like one. When can I have one? Huh? Huh? Can I have one? I want one so bad!" Kyo chuckled, "We'll see. It takes a while for this sort of thing to happen." The little boy pouted. "Fine."

After that Tohru seemed rather uncomfortable. Kyo noticed but didn't voice his concern around their son. Once they got home, Kaname ran up to his room to get his Captain doll. "Tohru, is something wrong?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. Tears welled up in her eyes and she averted her eyes. "I don't think I can have another baby." He blinked, "Are you sure?" She nodded, "We've tried and tried and nothing. I don't think that… we can have any more…"

He smiled, "That doesn't mean anything. It's only been a month. Just wait and see, we'll have another kid soon." She smiled weakly, "I guess so… I'll wait a while longer. For you." He kissed her cheek. "We'll be alright. Just wait and see." She kissed his cheek in return then went in the kitchen to make them a snack. He followed after her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey, what are you making?" he asked. "Jelly buns!" she giggled. "As long as Yuki isn't falling with them, sounds good." She laughed hard at his joke. "I miss those days sometimes." "Yeah, same here." he agreed, "But I'm glad we had Kaname. He's a good kid." She smiled and nodded, "He is. I'm glad we had him too."

He kissed her forehead then went upstairs to check on Kaname. He was playing with Captain, pretending to fight with it. He blinked as he watched his son and slowly smiled. _'Wow… I guess he is a lot like me.'_ He went over and took his son's hand and gently made him to a punching movement. "Like that. Try again." Kaname had nearly jumped when his father came in and when he let go of his arm he tried the movement again. "Just like that." he smiled. Kaname grinned and punched again.

"Now, try kicking." he told his son. He nodded and kicked as hard and high as he could. He smiled, "Good! You do that really well." Kaname giggled and hugged his father. "Thank you Daddy." "You're still too young to start lessons with Daddy but you keep practicing, okay?" he picked him up and smiled. The little boy nodded. "Now, let's go eat. Mommy made us a snack." "Yay!" Kaname giggled. He carried him downstairs and sat him down at the table in his new booster seat.

He smiled and looked over to his mother. She put the jelly buns on the table and kissed his cheek. "Kyo smiled warmly. "Eat up!" she giggled. Each took one and took a bite. It was just perfect, as always. "Thank you Mommy!" Kaname giggled. "You're welcome." she kissed his cheek. Kyo nodded, "Its good. Thanks dear." She smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek as well. "Thank you." Kaname grinned, jelly still on his teeth. "Boo!" Tohru laughed. Kyo smiled, "Now son, don't do that. That's unattractive." He blinked, "What does that mean?" "It means it's not pretty to look at!" he started tickling him. Kaname gasped then broke down laughing.

Kyo chuckled and held his son close. "There, that's better." Kaname smiled and motioned for his mother to join in on the hug, which she was more than glad to be part of. She kissed Kaname's head and nuzzled her loving husband's cheek. They then started playing games. Such as tag, hide and go seek, board games, which, of course, made Kyo nuts. They did all this until it wore not only Kaname to sleep but also Tohru.

He put them both to bed and tucked them in. He walked outside and looked at the sky. Was it really night already? Wow, that was fast. He climbed up onto the roof and stared at the stars. "Hmm… I wonder what this next kid is going to be. Hope it's a girl. Tohru would love having her own little Kyoko. I'm sure her grandmother would have been proud too." He groaned, "Why am I talking to myself?! This is so stupid!" He paused and thought it over for a moment. "I guess it's not so stupid. Tohru does it a lot and says she's talking to her mom." He turned his attention back to the sky and smiled sadly. "I wonder if you're proud of me mom… I'm not the cat anymore and I have a family now…"

He yawned and laid down on the tiles of the roof, slowly falling asleep. "Kyo." He blinked and looked around. He couldn't see anyone. No one was there, so who was calling to him? Why did it sound so familiar? He turned behind him and his eyes widened in shock. "M-mom?!" She smiled sadly. "Hello Kyo. I-I'm so sorry that I left you while you were so little." He eyes welled up with tears and he shook his head. "No its okay! Really! I got over it and now I have a beautiful wife and an amazing son! So I wouldn't ask for anything different!" She blinked then smiled warmly. "I know. I've seen. Kaname is going to be a great older brother."

He hugged her and brought her close to him. "I miss you…" "I miss you too." she returned his embrace. He buried his face in her hair and gently started rocking her. "It's okay mom. You can go. I'll be fine." She cupped his cheek and smiled sadly. "I know you will… bye Kyo…. I love you."

He gasped and his eyes darted open. It was all a dream. All some crazy, mixed up dream. Wow what strange one. But… for some reason… he liked that dream. It gave him hope and some sense of love. He guessed it was probably just a dream and dream alone but he secretly hoped it really was a visit from his mom. Either way, it made him feel better about everything with her. He got back down to the ground and went inside. "I really should sleep like a normal person." He smiled, "Night mom." he smiled.


	3. Great News and Changes

Kyo called the last of the Sohma's and looked over at Tohru, "What is this big surprise that we're celebrating now?" he asked. "It's a surprise Kyo! You have to be surprised to!" she giggled, "So I can't tell you." He frowned. "Haha very funny. Now tell me." "Nope!" she laughed and ran off. He chuckled and chased after her. Kaname simply ignored them and continued coloring in his book. "They're like kids."

Tohru soon gave up running and seemed extremely tired. He blinked and had her sit on the couch. "Are you okay? You barely ran and you look exhausted. Are you sick?" he put his hand on her forehead anyway and his eyes narrowed. "No fever…" "No Kyo, I'm fine." she shook her head, "I was up really, really early." "Why?" he asked. "I was having stomach issues." she replied sheepishly. He frowned, "Okay, you're going to the doctor." She sighed, "I guess so… okay Kyo if you really want me to go." He nodded then looked over to Kaname. "Get ready for them to come." Kaname nodded, "I am."

Just then the door rang and Tohru answered. It was all of the other zodiacs. "Oh! Hello!" she smiled and moved out of the way, "Please, come in." As everyone filed in they started their little party. Everyone had a blast. There was food, drink, games. Kaname played with his cousins or told stories. "So what's the big announcement?" Hatsuharu asked. Tohru blushed and looked down at her hands. "I actually would like to say something. Um… recently I found out something from my doctor…" "Are you okay?!" Momiji freaked. "No I'm fine." she shook her head, "But I found out something great. I'm uh… having another baby…"

Kyo stared at her, dumbfounded. "W-we're having another kid?" She smiled and nodded. "Yes Kyo. Just what we wanted." He slowly smiled and took her hand. "I'm so proud of you." Kaname tugged on his mother's sleeve. "I'm gonna have a brother or sister?" She smiled and nodded, "That's right Kaname. Are you happy?" He grinned and cheered, "Yeah! I'm going to be a big brother!" The others laughed at his enthusiasm. There were many cheers, congratulations, and even more questions. "What do you want it to be?" Machi asked. "A girl." Tohru smiled warmly, "Our own little Kyoko."

Yuki smiled sadly. "You're going to name her after your mother? That's very kind of you Tohru." "What if it's another boy?" Momiji asked. "Then Katsuya." Kyo huffed. Tohru started crying, "Kyo you're so kind!" He blinked then rubbed her shoulder. "Hey…" "I'm okay." she sniffed with a smiled and rubbed her eyes, "I'm just so touched Kyo." He smiled, "It's nothing." "Kyo's such a sap! Kyo's such a sap!" Momiji giggled. He growled and chased Momiji around the living room. "Come here!" Everyone else ignored them, except Tohru, and congratulated the mother.

Kaname walked up to his mother and put his hand on her stomach. "I can't wait to meet you." She smiled warmly and held him close. "I'm sure it wants to meet you too. You're going to be a great big brother." Kyo gave up on catching Momiji and ruffled Kaname's hair. "Want to help us take care of it, right?" The little boy nodded. "Yeah." He then blinked, "How do you make a baby?" Both parents blushed and looked away from each other. "We'll tell you when you're older." "How does it get in Mommy's tummy?" "Older!"

"Kaname, why don't you go play with Suki?" Yuki suggested. "Okay." he smiled and ran off with Suki. "Thanks for saving us." Kyo groaned. "Anytime." Yuki smiled. The adults started talking and Kaname blinked. "Parents are weird." Suki nodded, "Yeah." She then took his hand and he blushed a bit. "Let's play hide and seek." "Okay…" he nodded. She smiled, "You count, I'll hide." He nodded and went to a corner. "One… Two… Three…"

He finished counting and started searching for her. She giggled quietly from her hiding spot. He would never find her! He checked all the obvious places and no sign of her. Where could she be? He then started checking other places that he thought she might be. He finally found her under a bed and smiled. She wriggled out and took his hand. "You found me. Here's your prize." she giggled then kissed his cheek. He blushed a bright shade of red and nearly fell over. She smiled then ran back downstairs and snuggled close to her parents. He stumbled downstairs and hugged his mother. She smiled and held him close.

Soon enough, everyone left and the family was alone again. "Hey Mommy… how do you know if a girl likes you?" he asked. Tohru and Kyo blinked in surprise. "Um… she'd like to hold your hand and kiss you." "Suki kissed me…" he blushed and looked down. "What?!" Kyo gasped. "On the cheek." he shook his head. Tohru smiled brightly, "Our son's first crush!" "This is way too soon." Kyo frowned. "But Daddy, I don't know if I like her back." he blinked. "Do you get butterflies in your tummy when you're with her?" his mother asked. He slowly nodded, "Yeah…" "That means you like her." she smiled. Kyo groaned, "Great, just great. That damn rat's daughter is in love with my son." "There's nothing wrong with that." Tohru smiled, "I think it's cute."

Kaname started tearing up, "Did I do something wrong?" "No, you didn't." Tohru blinked then held him close. "No." Kyo sighed, "We're just surprised." He smiled a little, "Okay." then blinked, "What about Hatsumi?" The parents looked at each other. "That's for you to decide." He looked down at his feet. "I don't know what to do. I like Hatsumi and Suki." Tohru started giggling. Kyo shook his head, "You have to pick one, but you don't have to do it now." He slowly nodded. "Okay Daddy." "Now go to bed." Kyo smiled a bit. He nodded then ran upstairs. Tohru started laughing, "Our little boy is in love! I thought I'd never see the day so soon!" Kyo wrapped his arms around her. "We'll see."

Kaname laid down in bed and blushed. "I don't know who to pick… I wish I knew…" He then sighed and closed his eyes. "I guess that I can tell when I'm bigger." He was soon swept away by sweet dreams and lovely imaginations. Not once was he bothered by nightmares or questions, just wonderful fantasies. Oh how happy he was! Tohru and Kyo checked in on him then they themselves went to bed. Kyo gently rubbed Tohru's stomach and smiled warmly. "A new baby… Tohru I'm so proud of you." She sighed happily then went to sleep. Kyo smiled then fell asleep as well. He couldn't wait for the new baby to come.


	4. The Baby Comes Part 1

It had been months since Tohru announced her pregnancy and she was in her third trimester and soon to give birth. Kaname walked up to her and rubbed her stomach. "When is it coming?" "Well actually, I'm overdue." Tohru smiled, "So any day now." He smiled and nodded, "Okay Mommy. What happens when the baby comes?" "Well, we'll have to go to the hospital and you'll have to stay with Yuki until we tell you its okay to see us." she replied, "Because you can't see what happens when Mommy has a baby. That's for grownups only." "Aw!" he sighed, "Okay…" She held him as close as she could, which was hard with her big baby belly.

Kyo walked up to them and kissed his son's forehead before rubbing his wife's stomach. "How are you feeling Tohru?" "I'm fine!" she smiled, "Don't worry about me." "I can't help but worry. You're past your due date." he looked at her, concern flashing through his eyes. "Its okay." she smiled, "We'll see our baby soon enough. It's just not now." "I wish it was now." he sighed. Kaname nodded, "I wanna see my brother or sister!" "And you will, very soon." she smiled.

"Come on Kaname, it's your bedtime." he picked his son up and mocked a groan. "Wow! You're getting heavy!" Kaname laughed, "I'm a big boy!" "That you are." he smiled and carried him to his room. "You'll need a new bed soon." Kaname smiled as his father set him down in his room. "Need help getting dressed?" "No, I can do it. I'm a big kid." Kaname smiled. He smiled, a little sadness passing through his eyes for a moment. "Yes you are."

Kaname changed into his pajamas and he grabbed his Captain doll, snuggling into his bed as his father tucked him in and kissed his head. "Need a story?" he asked. Kaname nodded, "Please!" He smiled and sat at the end of the boy's bed. "Now let's see… which story this time?" "My favorite! The couple with the guy that turns into a kitty cat!" Kaname cheered.

Kyo couldn't help but smile. His son loved the story of him and Tohru the most, and that warmed his heart. He gently ruffled the boy's head and smiled warmly. "Alright, we'll start that one." And he began as their story began. Tohru, or rather, the girl in the story, losing her mother and coming to live in a house with the rat and dog. He ended at the part where the cat met yelled at the girl the first time. "And then…" He stopped when he noticed the boy was asleep and smiled. "Goodnight Kaname."

He got up and went to his bedroom and changed clothes. Tohru walked in and smiled, "How'd it go?" "It was great. I told Kaname our story again." he smiled, "We're still at the beginning though." She giggled, "Oh, back then. It was lovely, well… except the parts were you yelled at me…" she then gasped at her words, "I-I didn't mean it like _that_!" He laughed and kissed her. "It's okay, I know what you meant." She blushed a bit then smiled. "Thanks." He put his hand on her stomach and smiled warmly. "Get some sleep you two. You need it."

She smiled sweetly at him before she went in bed and almost immediately fell asleep. He got in and held her close as he himself fell to sleep. In the middle of the night he was shaken so hard he fell out of bed and gasped. "What happened?!" "I think… the baby… is coming Kyo!" Tohru shook a bit, holding onto her stomach. "O-okay just stay there and I'll go call Yuki!" He ran downstairs to the phone. "Hello?" a tired Yuki groaned. "Tohru is in labor and we need a ride!" Kyo yelled. On the other end of the phone, Yuki winced then nodded. "Okay, I'll be there in a little while." He hung up and ran back upstairs, helping Tohru out of bed and leading her down the stairs and had her sit on the bench on the porch outside, wrapped up in a sweater. He then went back inside and carried Kaname out. "Daddy… why are we up so late?" Kaname whined. "Mommy is having the baby." he replied, "And we need you to stay with Yuki." "Oh!" the little boy gasped and looked over at his mother. "Are you okay?"

She smiled a bit and nodded. "Just fine Kaname. Really." Yuki arrived and all three went inside and they hurried to the hospital. "Stay with Yuki!" Kyo ordered and hurried to get Tohru a room. Kaname looked up at Yuki. "Is my Mommy going to be okay?" Yuki smiled, "Yes, she'll be fine. Don't worry about her. I promise."

The hours passed and little Kaname ended up falling asleep in Yuki's lap. He didn't mind at all, but he was the one that always went 'Sh!' whenever the zodiacs arrived. They all waited, all eager and all nervous at the same time. But this time, it was taking much longer. The hours passed like seconds, which never seemed to end. Eventually Kyo came out but he looked worried. "What's the matter? What's wrong?" Yuki asked, covering the sleeping Kaname's ears. "They took Tohru away to get a C-section." "What?! Why?!" Ayame asked. "She's having some complications… I'll go with her in a minute. Don't tell Kaname what's going on." he told them then went back to a nurse that was waiting and the two walked out into a hall.

"I hope sissy is okay…" Kisa started shaking and teared up, "I hope her and the baby are going to be okay…" They started to quietly talk among themselves until a quiet little yawn sounded. "Is my baby brother or sister here yet?" They all turned to look at Kaname, who was rubbing his eyes. Some of them exchanged looks then went back to him. "Your Mommy and Daddy are still waiting for the baby to come." Momiji told him, "So you can go back to your nap." "Aw… okay…" he sighed then laid back down.

He soon fell back asleep and the others sighed in relief. "Good idea Momiji." Yuki nodded to him. Momiji giggled, "Welcome!" He then looked sad, "I hope Tohru is okay…" They all hoped that. They all wanted to know what was happening. But they had to stay and wait in the room. It drove a few to extreme worry, like Ritsu, and some others just concern, like Yuki. Every now and then he'd look at the clock and think, _'I hope you're okay Tohru…'_

In the other room, Tohru was prepared for the surgery and Kyo held her hand. "You'll be just fine. So will the baby. Just relax and they'll do the rest." She slowly nodded and started panting. "It still hurts Kyo…" He kissed her cheek. "It'll be okay. I promise." She nodded and tried to control her breathing. They finished preparing her and started the procedure. "Okay you're going to feel some pressure." the doctor told her. Tohru sighed a bit and her eyes closed. Kyo looked over and tried to get a good look and when he did he almost felt like barfing. But then a tiny bundle was pulled out and he smiled brightly. "Tohru look! Our baby is here."

When there was no response he looked back and blinked. "Tohru?" She didn't move. The doctors rushed around and started saying things he couldn't hear and he felt his heart drop. "T-Tohru?! Tohru wake up!" He held her arm and tears streaked down his face. "Tohru!" One of the nurses escorted him out but he protested, to no use. He sat down in a chair, shoulders hunched over and his hair blocking his face. What no one could see was that the man was crying. "Please don't leave us Tohru…"


	5. The Baby Comes Part 2

Kyo had waited for what seemed like an eternity for a nurse or doctor to come out of that room. One of the nurses came out and smiled at him. "Your wife is fine. She only passed out." He sighed in relief. Somehow, that didn't shock him as much. She was known to pass out under extremes. "How's the baby?" he asked. "She's just fine." she nodded. He blinked in shock then slowly smiled, "It's a girl?" The nurse nodded again and turned. "Follow me please."

So he followed her back inside. Tohru was still knocked out cold and the baby was being held by a doctor in a corner. The same doctor walked over to him and handed the little girl over. "Here you go." "Do you have any names for her?" the nurse asked. "Yeah, Kyoko. Kyoko Sohma." She smiled then went off to write it down. He went to the chair sitting next to Tohru and rocked Kyoko. "I bet you can't wait to meet your mother." he smiled, "You'll love her."

Soon Tohru's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room. "Hmm?" When her eyes laid on her husband and daughter, she gasped and sat up before wincing and laid back down. "Careful." he told her gently. She nodded and smiled lovingly. "Is that who I think it is?" "Kyoko." he nodded, "Want to hold her?" She smiled, "I'd love to!" He handed her over and smiled warmly. "She's got your hair." "And your eyes." Tohru sighed happily. "Really?" he blinked and looked down at his daughter. Sure enough, she had redish brown eyes. He frowned, "She's going to get picked on for those." "R-really?!" Tohru gasped. "I'm sure her big brother will protect her." he smiled.

"Speaking of can you go get him and the others?" she asked. "Of course." he smiled and went out to the waiting room. "Oh thank god, is everything okay?" they crowded around him. He explained what had happened, all except the thing about him crying, and then smiled. "And now we have our little Kyoko." "Oh really?" Momiji smiled. He nodded, "She's got brown hair and red eyes." "Oh how adorable! What a pair the two siblings will make!" Ayame proclaimed.

"Where is Kaname?" he blinked. "Asleep next to Suki." Yuki smiled. The two kids were snuggled up together, leaning on each other and holding each other's hands. He blinked in shock then slowly smiled. "So he wasn't kidding…" Yuki blinked, "Kidding about what?" "That he has a crush on Suki." he replied. There was a pause before they all crowded closer around him. "Are you sure?" Yuki asked. He nodded and looked back at the two kids. "I'm sure. It's what he said."

Kaname stretched, yawned, and looked over at them. "What? Is Daddy here?" "Yeah son, I'm here. Ready to see Mommy and your little sister?" he asked. The little boy jumped up and ran over to him, as if he was never asleep at all. "Can I? Can I?" He chuckled and picked him up. "Yes, you can." Yuki scooped Suki up and she yawned. "What is it Daddy?" "Time to see Tohru and the baby." Yuki smiled.

"Yay…" she smiled tiredly and rested her head on her father's shoulder. Kyo led the way to Tohru's room and she smiled as they walked in, rocking little Kyoko. "Hello guys. Kyoko, look, Daddy and big brother are back." she smiled warmly. The baby cooed and giggled. "Cute!~" Shigure laughed. Kisa went over to Tohru's bedside and looked over at the baby. "She's really pretty." "Thank you!" she giggled. Kyo set Kaname on the bed and he looked at his little sister. "She's squishy looking." he said as he gently poked her cheek. Everyone laughed.

"Kaname, do you like her?" she asked. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah!" Kyo smiled lovingly at his family. "I can't wait until she's older!" she giggled, "I bet she's just like me." "You never know." Kyo shook his head, "But I hope so too." He kissed his wife's forehead and looked down at his son and daughter. Kaname was falling asleep again and snuggled up to his mother and yawned. She giggled, "Why don't you sleep here with Mommy Kaname?" He nodded and snuggled closer. Soon he had fallen asleep again. "Can I hold her?" Kyo asked. Tohru nodded and handed her over. He rocked her and smiled. The others said their goodbyes and left the family alone. Tohru held Kaname close and fell asleep as well. Kyo smiled and rocked Kyoko. "I really hope you'll be like Mommy."


	6. Birthdays Make Happy Boys

It had been months since little Kyoko was born into the family. She was actually near the crawling stage in her life. Kaname took on the role of the big brother quite well and always kept an eye on her. Sometimes for hours at a time! "Mommy, why does she look a lot like Daddy?" "Cause boys look like their Mommies and girls look like their Daddies." she smiled, "I don't know why, but it's a rule." He shook his head, confused then looked down at his sister, who was sitting on the ground, playing with her toys.

That's when it happened. Both Tohru and Kaname watched in amazement as the little girl started crawling over to her favorite one. "Hurray!" Tohru cheered, "Kyo! Kyoko started crawling!" Kyo poked his head in the room and his eyes caught his daughter crawling a bit and he chuckled, "Good Kyoko. Keep it up." then walked out to go train. Kaname perked up and followed his father. "Wait up!" He looked down at his son, "Yes?" "Can I train with you too?!" He smiled. "Well… since you're almost six I guess it's okay." "Yay! Yay!" the little boy cheered and son and father walked outside, Kyo kneeling down in front of him. "Okay," he held his hand up, "I want you to punch as hard as you can."

Kaname made a face of concentration, waiting a moment before he punched his father's hand. He took his son's arm and gently showed him how to punch correctly. "Now, try again." Kaname punched twice and grinned, "Like that?" "Very good." he nodded, "Again." They repeated this process until Kaname grew tired. "I'm gonna lay down." He nodded and ruffled his son's hair. "Good work." The little boy smiled and walked inside. Tohru walked out and made her way over to her husband, wrapping her arms around him. "I saw. You did great with him." He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her a bit. "Thanks. He's good. Learns fast."

She giggled, "Just like you. I think it's cute." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Weren't you with Kyoko?" he blinked. "She's sleeping." she shook her head. "I put her in her crib." He smiled and gave her a kiss. She pulled away and giggled, "Kyo you're not thinking about us making another one, are you?" He shook his head. "No, two is plenty. I was just thinking we could have some fun." She blushed ad looked down. "K-Kyo I would be honored." He scooped her up and carried her upstairs where they weren't seen or heard from for a long while.

The weeks started passing in a flash and soon enough, it was Kaname's birthday! He grinned as he watched his parents prepare for the party. "Can I help? Can I, can I?" he asked. His father shook his head, "No, it's okay. We got it." "Aw…" the little boy sighed and looked down. He blinked then smiled, "Well… you could help hold the balloons." Kaname perked up and smiled brightly, "I can?! Thanks!" His father handed him the three balloons and he grinned in a hugely happy way. "Thanks Daddy!"

He smiled warmly at his son before he went back to preparing the party. "Since it's your party, why don't you play upstairs until its finished being set up?" The child's heart dropped a bit but he kept a smile on his face, just as his mother taught him. "Okay." and he went upstairs. He let his balloons fly, hitting the ceiling and took his Captain doll. "I wish I could help out…." he sighed sadly.

About ten minutes later his parents called him down and he saw the best party of his life. Everyone was there, even Suki, which made him blush. He looked up at his parents and they smiled. Just then, everyone cheered, "Happy Birthday!" Wow what a feeling! He never felt this happy in his whole life, he was sure. This was a great feeling for him, and he was happy. More like ecstatic, but who was keeping track? He jumped up on his favorite chair and saw a cake his mother had baked herself. "Thanks you guys." he grinned. He loved his party more than he could say.

Soon enough it was cake time. And boy did he love it! It was his favorite flavor: Strawberry. They all enjoyed cake and then came presents. The little boy got everything he ever wanted and grinned. He was the luckiest boy in the world. Soon the adults started talking among themselves and all the kids, even the teens, started their own conversations. Suki and Hatsumi, who had joined in on her friend's birthday party with her twin Naomi. The two girls were giggling and getting along great. Kaname couldn't help but stare at them, trying to figure out who he liked best. But he couldn't just choose!

Suddenly they were glaring at each other, as if they had never been friends all but ten seconds ago. He blinked in confusion. Okay, this was weird. What had happened to them? They looked like they were hitting it off. Now they were saying things under their breath at each other. Then they noticed him watching and relaxed, after sending one more glare at each other.

The two separated and left him alone to his own devices, leaving him one of the most confused kids in the world. He overheard something like, "He'll never pick _her_." Who was going to pick who? And for what? This only made his head hurt. "Kaname, how were your presents?" his mother called out to him. He grinned, "I loved them!" In all his presents were some of his favorite manga, another plush; a rat, a second plush; a oniguri (though he had no idea why), a book, three DVDs, and a new kimono (which he'd probably only wear on special occasions). But his favorite was the very delicate ceramic zodiac set he received. It even had a cat! He thinked it belonged to his mother at some point and given down to him, but he wasn't sure. Maybe it matched hers?

But to every great day came a downside. Everyone had to go home and leave the family alone once again. He looked up at his parents and yawned. It was late now, way past his bedtime. Tohru scooped him up and carried him to his room, setting him down so he could get ready for bed. She tucked him in, as she always did, and gave his cheek a kiss. "Did you have fun today Kaname?" He smiled tiredly and nodded. "Yeah… I did. Thank you." Kyo leaned in the doorway and smiled at them. "Glad to hear it. Sleep well son." "Night Mommy… Night… Daddy…" he nearly mumbled before he fell right to sleep.

"Kyoko in bed already?" Kyo asked as the two made their way to the nursery. "Sound asleep!" she giggled. They checked in on the sleeping baby anyway, worrying parents that they were, before heading to bed. Just then Tohru burst out laughing, causing Kyo to jump. "What?!" "Kaname has a rat, cat, and oniguri plushes!" she laughed. "And that means…?" he raised an eyebrow. "It's us from high school!" she wiped her eyes and continued laughing, "Yuki, you, and me!" "You count yourself as an oniguri?" he blinked then smiled, "Goofball."


	7. School Gets On My Nerves

Oh did the years pass by now. Kaname was now in his early teens. Thirteen to be exact. He was in the seventh grade now and growing up fast. He was still close to Suki and Hatsumi, even Naomi now too! But he still had his heart set on either Suki or Hatsumi. This kind of worried Kyo and Tohru. Kaname was too nice to worry about things such as this, and the older he got, the more he worried. And the more he would worry about it, the more heartache he'd feel.

Kaname put on his bag and smiled as he waved to his parents and ran outside. Waiting there was Suki. More recently he showed less and less interest in her as a lover and acted more like they were just friends. But Suki kept on insisting they spend more time together. Oddly enough, so did Hatsumi. He groaned as he thought about it then shook his head. "I'll live." he mumbled to himself and then walked up to Suki. She took his hand and the two walked to school.

"How are you?" Suki asked.

"I'm good." he smiled, "Thank you. How are you?"

She blushed a bit and turned away from him. "Couldn't be better." She brushed her hair to the side a bit. She was still very shy, just like how her father used to be. But she had been working on it for a long time and was honestly a lot better than how she used to be.

He smiled and gently squeezed her hand. "Hey Suki, are you still very shy? I don't mind helping you. I'd love to." She blushed a deep shade of red and stared at him. He suddenly stopped her and blinked. "Is something bothering you? You can tell me. I won't laugh."

She shook her head and held her bag tighter to her. "N-no I'm fine, thank you." He blinked a few more times but left it at that and led her to their classroom, where Hatsumi and Noami were waiting. Hatsumi glared at Suki, who happily glared back at her. Kaname sat between the two girls, purely out of habit, but that clearly didn't stop the girls from glaring across each other. When the teacher walked in, it was as if the girls weren't even upset with each other. What great actresses huh?

At the time it came for lunch, which seemed like forever, they all sat together at the same lunch table. Kaname was the new 'Prince' of school while Suki was 'Princess'. So that means that they were constantly watched. Which annoyed both of them. Kaname would often lash out, despite his normal nature of being kind, just like his father. Suki would be cold and distant. In other words, just like their fathers.

Right now was one of those moments when they acted like their old men. A girl walked up to Kaname and blushed, "E-excuse me… Kaname… I-I was wondering… if we could go out to the park together or something…?"

He huffed, "No thanks! I'm not interested!"

A boy across the way snickered, "Maybe because he's not interested in her, but in another girl. But who would want a freak with orange hair?" That made Kaname snap and chase him outside.

"I'll destroy you!" he snarled. That of course got him into trouble and ended up in the office. He looked down at his shoes in sadness when his parents were called in.

"Kaname I'm disappointed in you." Kyo sighed, "You never lash out like this so why start now?"

"I don't know…" the little boy mumbled, "He just teased me and I lost control…"

"That's no excuse." he frowned, "Come on, we're going home." Kaname winced but did as his parents bid and he walked outside with them. He kept his head hung low as they walked down the streets until they made it to their home. "Sit." Kyo instructed, pointing to the couch. He did as his father ordered and sat on the middle seat. His parents sat on each side of him. "So, tell me again, why did you lash out at that kid?"

"He called me a freak because I had orange hair!" he frowned, "He deserved everything he got to him. He needs a good kick in the ass."

Tohru gasped, "Kaname Sohma! I can't believe you just said that!"

Kyo blinked in surprise, "Kaname, you know better than to use language like that."

"I only did it because you say those words all the time dad." he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

He frowned, "That's doesn't give you the excuse to use those kinds of words. Kaname for a week, you're going to be grounded and under house arrest after school."

"That's not fair!" he gasped, "I only yelled at him and chased him! And I only said what you say dad!" Kyo frowned and shook his head with a sigh. Tohru stroked her son's head.

"It's only for a little while. I promise it won't be that bad. Besides, it's a tiny punishment compared to what your father would normally do."

"What?!" he gasped. "Of course I wouldn't make it a larger punishment! What kind of father do you think I am?!"

She started spazzing, "O-oh I didn't mean it like that I'm so sorry Kyo! Ugh!" She tripped and landed on her stomach. Kyo helped her up and she winced, "Ow…" Kaname looked up at her, concern flashing in his eyes.

"Mom are you okay?"

"I'm fine baby." she smiled a bit and ran her fingers through his hair, "It was just an accident is all. I'm perfectly fine." He frowned a little and moved away from her. She blinked and felt a small pain in her heart. Was he rejecting her? Kyo noticed this and frowned. His son was starting to act like the old him. The him he never wanted to be again. She grew tears in her eyes and whispered to Kyo, "Is he rejecting me?"

"I don't know." he replied, watching Kaname walk ahead of him. "But I doubt he ever could."

Their son turned to look at them. "What are you whispering about?"

"Dinner. Run ahead and get home. Your mother and I want to discuss it." he told him. The boy shrugged then ran off to the house. Her husband held her close and rocked her. "Shh, no need to cry." he wiped her eyes, "I'm sure he's just going through a phase of some sort. Or maybe it's just because he had a bad day. You never know."

She sniffed then smiled a little, although sadly. "Okay…" That's all she wanted to know. It was just a bad day is all. That's all that it was. No strange phase he was going through. Or any major change. He was still their little boy and that was never going to change. As she hoped with all her might.


End file.
